Assasin's Training
by Darkness2491
Summary: Harry's has started his training to be an assasin. He will find, what he thinks is love, have enemies, and will learn to control his new found powers. Will you please review for this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Training Starts

He lay there. With a headache he could only just bare. After Ron Weasley cut his face right down the side of his nose. "You'll have a scar there for the rest of your life you know." Madam Pompfrey said. "It was supposed to just be a training session."

"Tell that to Ron." Harry yelled.

"I'll have to call your Instructor. Who is it again…Oh, yes, it's Instructor Lupin."

"Yeah."

"I'll be right back, just going to call him." So Harry lay back down. A few minutes went by.

"It's been a long time Harry, I wish I could have seen you more often but I couldn't find you." Harry looked at her but did not recognize her. "Well, I hope to see you again, but I have to leave." She walked out.

About two minutes later, Lupin walked in. "How many times do I have to tell you, it's just a training session." Lupin said.

"I said it to Pompfrey; I'll say it to you, TELL THAT TO RON!" Harry yelled. "I'm sick of everyone blaming it on me just because Ron's pure blood and I'm not. You can all kiss my ass."

"You have the same fiery passion that your father had." Lupin exclaimed.

"Don't talk about my father; I'm nothing like my father. I would never run out on my wife and kid because I was scared."

"I know." Lupin said. "Well, your real training will start today. You'll first be training with… ahhh, Cloud; He's one of our best you know; he will be training you to use the buster sword. Heavy in weight, but very powerful." Lupin said. "Cloud is waiting for you in the west wing."

Harry groaned. "That's all the way across Hogwarts."

"Then, you better get walking." Lupin laughed. Harry walked over to the west wing to find Cloud with his sword out slicing right through the training dummy, while Harry stared in awe.

"So, you finally decided to come."

"Sorry, I was in the hospital wing because Ron went-"

"I don't want excuses." Cloud said. "I will be teaching you how to use a buster sword to its fullest potential; the training will be hard and long; you will have injuries and will want to quit. That is up to you to quit." Cloud exclaimed.

"I will never quit." Harry murmured.

Cloud looked on. "Now, first you will have to carry the buster sword all the way around school; it is a very heavy weapon and you will need to learn to carry it in a way it puts less strain on you; and how to channel your materia to carry it." Cloud threw Harry a small buster sword. Harry, thinking it would be a piece of cake to catch, found out that it is heavier than it looks the hard way. He tried to catch but it hit his hands and snapped his arm like a twig. Harry fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Harry yelled.

"Quit your whining; that wasn't even a full sized buster sword." Cloud said. With a quick movement of his hand, Harry's pain was lifted. Harry grabbed his arm, and it felt perfectly normal.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked.

"Healing; I'm not as good as Arith, but I still get the job done. Now, pick up the buster sword and hold it straight in front of you." Cloud said. Struggling, Harry finally managed to lift the sword. The immense weight made him drop it after just a few seconds. "You will continue to carry it around the school until you can carry it for more than 20 minutes. Only than will you learn to channel your materia into your strength." Cloud said.

"Yes sir" Harry said.

"Now, get going." Cloud yelled.

After what seemed like a lifetime for Harry, but was actually only 2 hours, Harry made it back to the west wing panting.

"So, how many times did you drop it?" Cloud asked.

"About 23 times." Harry said panting.

"Hmph, pathetic." Cloud said. "My first time I did it, I only dropped it 6 times. You should be ashamed of yourself. That is probably the highest number of drops I've heard of."

"Well, it's not that easy for me you know. I'm not the strongest person ever in history." Harry said.

"Ahhhh, quit your complaining." Cloud yelled. "You're pathetic. At this rate, you'll never become a master of using the buster sword. Why do you even try?"

"Because it is something I promised someone that I would do. And I'm going to keep that promise." Harry said.

"Hmph, maybe you're not so pathetic. I once made someone I love a promise. And I kept it. Can you keep yours?" Cloud said.

"I will do whatever it takes to keep that promise." Harry yelled.

"Are you?" Cloud asked. "Are you willing to go to the ends of the world to keep that promise? Would you give everything up, just so you could keep a promise?

"Yes." Harry murmured.

"That's enough for today." Cloud sighed. "Get some rest." Harry left the room and went straight to his room. He tried to go to sleep but couldn't. There was something on his mind that he could not forget.

The next day he got up and went to the great hall to get breakfast. "Hey, Potter, does that scar hurt?" Ron laughed. "I bet it does, seeing as how I was the one who cut you."

"**SHUT UP WEASLEY**, **BEFORE I REALLY GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT INSTEAD OF YOUR STUPID GIRLFRIEND LAVENDER BROWN LEAVING YOU." **Harry yelled.

At that moment Ron pulled out his muramasa and his wand and attacked. But Harry, being too fast for him, dodged it with ease and punched Ron right in the nose. Ron fell to the ground, his nose bleeding profusely. "That's what you get." Yelled a voice from behind Harry. Harry whipped around and there was Ginny.

"Ginny, why are you backing **HIM** up?" Ron asked in shock.

"Because you think you are so tough, and that you are the best this school has ever seen. But your not. And I'm sick of you thinking that. I would back up anybody besides you." Ginny yelled.

"But, I'm your brother. You better start respecting me more." Ron yelled. And in a swift move Ron got up and tried to hit Ginny right across the face but Harry jumped in the way and caught his fist.

"Don't ever try to hit her or any other girl ever again." Harry said. "Or I will kill you."

Using the other hand, Ron swung at Harry but again, Harry caught it and than broke both of Ron's wrist by twisting them backwards. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Ron screamed in horror and fell to the ground still screaming and crying.

"You see, you're just a wuss and couldn't beat up a fly." Ginny said smirking. Harry and Ginny than walked off while Ron still cried in the background.

"Thanks for your help." Ginny said. "But there is still something that bothers me; how did you move in front of me so fast and catch his fist. No ones ever been able to beat Ron before, and you made it look easy."

Harry just kept walking with her as though he was only there to protect her. "Are you even listening?" Ginny asked. Harry looked over at her. She was looking into his eyes and saw that his eyes had changed from green to blood red. "Wha-"

Harry looked back straight ahead, still not speaking. "Don't you ever talk?" Ginny asked. "And, why did you help me back there?"

"Because you helped me." Harry said.

"Ohhhh, so now you talk." Ginny said.

"Not many people would help me like that." Harry said. Suddenly his eyes turned from blood red, back to green.

"How-" Ginny started.

"You're here." Harry said. "You'd better be careful next time, ok?

"Yeah." Ginny said. "Thanks for walking me here. See you tomorrow? Ginny asked.

"Sure." Harry said smiling. Than Harry left to go to the west wing, where Cloud was supposed to be waiting for him. When he finally got there, he got to the edge of the door and over heard Lupin and Cloud talking about him.

"What do you think of him?" Lupin asked.

"Well, he's definitely got potential. But he hasn't acted like he's putting in much effort. I mean, you said that he's your best student, yet he can barely hold up a smaller sized buster sword for over a minute. Anyways, he'll be here any minute so you better go." Cloud said.

"See you." Lupin said. Lupin walked out of the door and saw Harry standing there. "Harry…" Harry burst past him and went into the training room where Cloud was waiting for him."

"**SO YOU'VE BEEN HAVING DISCUSSIONS ABOUT ME, HUH? **Harry yelled.

"Shut up." Cloud said. "All you do is whine, whine, and whine. Quit feeling sorry for yourself. You have to be strong whether you had a bad childhood or not."

Harry suddenly pulled out the small buster sword and swung at Cloud who easily dodged it and punched Harry in the stomach. Who staggered for a few seconds and looked up. Cloud looked into Harry's eyes and saw that his eyes changed from green to blood red. Harry got up, picked up his sword, and charged towards Cloud lightning fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Gift of the Bloodline

Harry swung his sword so fast and hard that Cloud was shocked. Cloud quickly pulled out his sword and blocked it. But Harry than let go of his sword with one hand and punched Cloud in the face. Cloud drew back from the punch, made a fist and punched Harry right back. But this punch had more effect than the punch Harry gave Cloud.

"That's enough." Cloud said panting. "Lupin's right, you do have great potential."

Harry's eyes turned back from blood red to green. "Thanks." Harry said panting. "But I'm still not happy about you talking about me."

"Well, my work here is done." Cloud said. "You were the fastest ever to finish my training. You've learned to use the buster sword."

"Are you serious?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes. I've taught you to use your emotions to gather strength. That's one of the best strategies." Cloud said.

"You're telling me that you planned this whole thing out." Harry said. "That you brought Lupin here because of that."

"Yep." Cloud said in a monotone voice. "Now get to the north wing to start your training with Vincent Valentine in using fire-arms."

"See you around." Harry said gleefully. Harry left and ran to the north wing. When he got there, he was surprised to see Ginny there. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Oh, hey Harry. I'm here to train with Vincent, but he doesn't seem to be here." Ginny replied.

"Well, can you think of where he might be?" Harry asked. Ginny shook her head.

Harry had this feeling that he was being watched. He looked up into the rafters but couldn't see anything.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that something is there." Harry said with his eyes still in the rafter. Harry decided there was nothing there and looked back at Ginny. The split second he looked away a bullet came flying at Ginny. Harry ran over to Ginny in a millisecond and pushed her out of the way. The bullet pierced Harry's arm.

"Argh." Harry said.

"Harry." Ginny yelled. "Are you ok?"

"So the rumors were true. You do have it." A voice said that came from the rafters. Both Harry and Ginny looked up in the rafters and saw Vincent with his rifle in his hands.

"Why did you shoot him?" Ginny yelled.

"Because I had to see for myself if he truly had the gift." Vincent said quietly. "To see if he really had the ancient bloodline running through his veins."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked still holding his arm.

"You have an ancient bloodline. A bloodline of a village destroyed a century ago. The people who had this bloodline had a gift. The gift of knowing when dangers coming and where it's coming from, and to use a power called cover. A power that allows you to protect someone in a blink of the eye." Vincent said. "When you walked into the room, you felt like someone or something was up in the rafters. That's why you looked straight at where I was."

"So, why are you telling me this?" Harry asked.

"Because I promised myself that if I found anyone with that bloodline, that I would help them hone it to its fullest potential." Vincent said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I want to bring my people back to their former glory." Vincent said quietly.

"Your people? You're telling me that you and I have the same blood?" Harry asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes." Vincent said. "Now, we'll start your training using a rifle with paint-filled bullets. Vincent gave Harry the gun. "Now, take a few shots at that target right there." Vincent pointed to a target on the other side of the room.

Harry held up the gun, took aim and fired. The bullet missed the target and hit the wall behind it. Paint splattered everywhere.

"Pathetic. You'll be coming back soon to wash that paint." Vincent said.

"It wasn't that bad. It was pretty close." Ginny said.

"You really think so?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah." Ginny said.

"Well, why don't you give it a shot?" Vincent asked Ginny.

"Ok, I will." Ginny said. She raised up the gun, aimed, and fired. The bullet hit the section just out of the bulls-eye. "Wow, I guess it isn't that hard." Ginny said.

Harry blushed. Wow, how did I get beat by a girl? Harry thought. "That was a good shot Ginny."

"Thanks." Ginny said blushing.

"That's enough. If you want to flirt, do it on your own time. Not on mine." Vincent said. "Now, Harry, take another shot."

Ginny handed Harry the gun. Harry took another shot. This time, it hit the target but on the very end of it.

"That was better, but still not good." Vincent said. "Take another."

Harry raised it up again, and shot again. It hit the target a little up from where it hit the last time he shot.

"Well, at least it hit the target." Vincent said. "I mean, I've seen worse."

"Thanks a lot." Harry said in a sarcastic voice.

"Now, give the gun back to Ginny." Vincent said.

Ginny took back the gun and took another shot. This time, it hit the target right on the bulls-eye. "Yes." Ginny yelled.

"Good shot." Vincent said. "Just remember, shoot, don't aim. Anyways, that's enough for today. Good job Ginny."

"Ummmmmm." Harry said.

Vincent left the room without saying another word. "Well, that was weird." Ginny said. "How's your arm?"

"It's ok. But I'll need to go to the hospital wing to get the bullet out." Harry said.

"I'll walk you there." Ginny said. The two left the room and started walking towards the hospital wing.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Harry asked.

"Well, I was training at my last school with a man named Irvine Kinneas. But I ended up being transferred here, and continued my training with Vincent."

"Ohhhh." Harry said. "I was going to say, 'If that was your first time than I'm really embarrassed'."

"You don't have to be embarrassed." Ginny said. "So, how's your arm doing."

"It's doing ok. But, it definitely doesn't feel good that the bullet is still in there." Harry said.

"Well, for your first time, you didn't do that bad; especially because you had an injury." Ginny said.

"Thanks, that means a lot to mean." Harry said. "Here we are."

"I'll wait here for you." Ginny said.

"Ok, I'll be right back; it should only take a second." Harry said. Harry walked into the hospital wing.

"Why are you back already? Madam Pompfrey said. "You were just in here a couple of days ago."

"What can I say; I have a knack of getting injured." Harry said laughing.

"That's not even slightly funny." Madam Pompfrey said.

"Just get this bullet out of my arm, ok." Harry said. Madam Pompfrey quickly took out the bullet with some silver tool, than cured Harry.

"Thanks a lot." Harry said. Harry left the room where he was expecting to find Ginny waiting for him, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Ginny, where are you?" Harry yelled.

Harry suddenly had the feeling that he had when he walked into the north wing room. Harry ran down the hall and found Ginny being cornered by Ron.

"You're still talking to that idiot, Harry?" Ron yelled.

"So what if I am? What are you going to do?" Ginny asked. Ron suddenly pulled out his sword and swung at Ginny. Harry quickly did what he did in the north wing and towards Ginny, grabbed the sword in Ron's hand, and put the end of the blood on the side of Ron's neck.

"How did you-"Ron said but was cut off.

"I told you, if you ever touch her again, I would kill you." Harry said, pressing the sword harder into Ron's neck. "My problem is, I don't know if I should cut your arms and legs off, or if I should just kill you quickly."

Ron looked into Harry's eyes, and saw that just like before, his eyes changed from green to blood red. And fear, although already in him, struck him hard. The look in Harry's eyes just was unbearable. He quickly looked away. Harry, knowing what was happening with Ron, just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Enemies Everlasting

"So, what do you think Ron? Should I kill you slowly, or quickly?" Harry asked. Ron just stood there whimpering.

"Harry, don't do it." Ginny suddenly said. "He's not worth it."

"Maybe your right, but maybe not." Harry said smiling menacingly. Harry suddenly, clinched the Muramasa sword tighter, and cut Ron's throat. Just enough to make it bleed and to not hit any major blood points. And to make a scar. Harry's eyes turned from blood red to green again.

"I'll get you back for this." Ron yelled. He started to run, still holding his throat.

"I told you he wasn't worth the effort." Ginny said.

"That's the problem; there was no effort at all. His skin cut like a hot knife through butter." Harry said laughing.

Ginny gave a quick giggle, but quickly stopped. "You still shouldn't have done that." Ginny said with a serious look on her face. "He'll be your enemy till the end of his days; or yours, which ever comes first."

"I don't care; I never liked him in the first place. And I was getting back at him for giving me this scar." Harry said pointing to his face. "And for trying to hurt you." Harry said in an embarrassed voice.

"Do you really care that much about me?" Ginny asked blushing.

"You remind me of my mom." Harry said. "Nah, just kidding."

"Good, that scared me for a second." Ginny said.

"Well, this is your room right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, this is it; well, good night." Ginny said. Ginny walked into her room. Harry just stared after her. Harry started walking towards his room. He reached his room and found that the door was wide open, with the door handle broken off. He walked into the room, not surprised to find the room totally trashed.

"This is just great." Harry said to himself. "I mean, you have to be kidding me."

After about 2 hours of trying to fix the room, he finally went to sleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up at about 10:30 A.M. He woke up to someone banging on his door. Harry got up and went to the door. He opened the door and found Instructor Lupin standing behind the door out of breathe. Lupin had a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"There's been an attack. You better come with me." Lupin said.

"What happened and who was attacked?" Harry asked grabbing Lupin's arm before he could run.

"We don't know what happened, but we do know who was attacked." Lupin said. "It was Ginny."

Harry just stood there shocked. Finally, he came to is senses and ran to the hospital wing.

"No Harry, she's over at Aerith's dormitory." Lupin yelled to Harry. Harry stopped and quickly turned around, and sprinted the other way.

They got to Aerith's dormitory and swung the door open.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**" Everyone yelled. And there was Ginny, Cloud, Aerith, and Vincent. Who, for some reason, Vincent was over in the corner, leaning against the wall, while everyone else was right at the door.

"What's going on?" Harry asked shocked.

"It's your Birthday!" Ginny said excitedly. "And, of course, we're celebrating it."

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Harry asked.

"Well, we just found out." Ginny said. All of them gave a quick glance at Vincent. Harry looked at Vincent surprised.

"Well, open your presents, and than you can blow out your candles." Ginny said excitedly. "Here, open this one first. It's from me."

Ginny gave Harry the present. Harry opened it and found a sweater with a giant H on it. Although Harry didn't really like it, he gave Ginny a big smile. "I think it's…great." Harry said.

After opening a few more presents, Harry had one left. It was a long skinny package. It was from Vincent. Harry opened it quickly, and found a long, Muramasa in the package. Harry just stared at it in shock.

"It has a mythril-edged blade." Vincent said. "It can cut through anything, like a hot knife through butter."

"This is amazing." Harry said staring at Vincent.

"Well, test it out Harry." Cloud said.

Harry took a few swings around the room. It felt really good in his hands.

"Here, swing at this." Vincent said. He pulled out a steel pole and threw it up into the air. Harry sprinted towards it and swung. It split right in half and fell to the ground. Harry didn't even feel the Muramasa hit the pole.

"Whoa…that was amazing." Ginny said. "I didn't even see it cut."

Harry lifted the sword up to his face. It felt very light to him.

"Now, I won't be the one who will teach you to use that sword. I, personally, am not that good at using a sword. The job of teaching you to use the sword will fall on Sephiroth." Vincent said. "Good luck." And with a turn of his cloak, he disappeared.

"That's just like him." Aerith said. "Always trying to be mysterious, but wants to be able to show off."

Harry just stared at the spot that Vincent was at. After about a hour longer of being there, he bid farewell to the others and left. He was thinking about going to Vincent's dormitory to ask him why he gave Harry that sword. But Ginny caught up with him.

"Did you like the party?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it was awesome." Harry said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you liked it." Ginny said, not hearing the hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Did you like my present?"

"Yeah, that was really good too." Harry said.

"Well, I'll see you later." Ginny said. She than turned around and walked away.

"Bye Ginny." Harry said. He kept walking towards his room. When he got there he lay down on his bed and fell right to sleep. He didn't wake up for about 13 more hours and when he did, he felt really excited. He knew he was going to continue his training with Vincent.

When he got there, he wasn't surprised to find Ginny already training with Vincent. **BANG!** The bullet hit the target perfectly on the bulls-eye.

"Good shot Ginny." Harry said. Ginny turned around and saw Harry there.

"Oh, hey Harry." Ginny said. Ginny gave Harry the rifle. "You give it a try Harry. This time, you're using real bullets."

Harry took the gun, lifted up to aim, and fired a bullet. The bullet, yet again, hit the side of the target.

"Umm, good shot." Ginny said.

"That was pathetic." Vincent said. "I've seen a retarded chimpanzee shoot a gun better."

Ginny giggled quite loudly. "Oh, be quiet. It wasn't that bad." Harry said.

"Oh yes it was. That was one of the worst shots I've ever seen." Ginny said.

"Ok, ok, it was really bad." Harry said.

"Take another shot, and this time don't think, just look right at the bulls-eye and shoot." Vincent said.

Harry raised the gun up again. He concentrated on clearing his mind. "I said don't think." Vincent said. "That's why Ginny is so good. She doesn't think, she just looks and shoots."

Harry raised the gun up again. He didn't think. He just stared at the target. And he pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the target just outside of the bulls-eye.

"Hey, you almost got the bulls-eye this time." Ginny said. "You're definitely getting better at this."

"Ginny's right you know. You're definitely getting better. You've got the makings of a great assassin one day. You learn new things in days when it takes most people years to learn." Vincent.

"Thanks, that really means a lot." Harry said.

"Ok, now I think you're ready to shoot at moving targets." Vincent said. Vincent stomped his foot on the ground. Out of nowhere, 5 targets started moving around every where.

"Give the gun back to Ginny; I want her to get the first shot." Vincent said.

Harry gave Ginny the gun, which she took happily. She aimed at one of the targets, and fired. Yet again, the bullet hit the target right in the bulls-eye.

"As I thought would happen. Ginny, you no longer need to train with me. Your skills are the best their going to be under my training. I want you to start training with Aerith in using magic." Vincent said. "Get going, you'll probably be able to start when you get there."

"Are you really telling me the truth; that I don't have to continue my training here?" Ginny said.

"Yes, I'm telling you the truth. You can be a great sniper assassin one day." Vincent.

"Ok, bye guys. Good luck Harry." Ginny said.

"Good luck to you too." Harry said.

After Ginny left the room, Vincent said. "Now, it's time for us to stop playing around. You will probably never be able to use a gun as well as Ginny does. So we're going to forget about the fire-arms training, and go right to your 'Cover' training."

"What do you mean? I could be able to use a rifle as well as anybody can." Harry said angrily.

"I do not doubt your skill; I doubt that this is the weapon you would prefer to use when trying to assassinate someone." Vincent replied.

"I guess your right." Harry said. "I would much rather prefer to use the sword you gave me."

"That's why I got you that sword. I didn't expect you to want to use guns." Vincent. "Now, enough talk; it's time to start your **real** training."

"Ok, let's get started." Harry said.

"I want you to picture someone up in the rafters. I want you to picture that they are about to shoot someone you truly love." Vincent said.

Harry pictured a long haired man in the rafters. He had a rifle in his hand. But for some reason, Harry felt like he knew him. He tried to make him out but his face was obscured by his hair. He looked to the left and saw his mother there, looking at him. He looked back up and saw the man aiming at his mother. Harry quickly sprinted over there. But it was too late. The bullet pierced his mom's stomach. She fell to the floor and disappeared.

"You're not concentrating. You have to picture yourself suddenly getting over there and protecting the person you want to protect." Vincent said. "Try one more time and then we're done for the day."

Harry did it again. And yet again he saw the long haired man with a rifle aimed at his mom. He tried to picture himself protecting her, but he was too focused on finding out who was that man. The man shot again. This tie, Harry was a little faster getting there, than he was last time. But the bullet still hit his mother.

"You were closer that time." Vincent said. "That's enough for today. You need to get some rest."

Harry left the room, went to his room, and went straight to sleep. He felt exhausted. As though he had been working all day. But he had a troubled sleep. He kept thinking of that long haired man. He was trying to figure out who it was. He felt as though he knew him personally. He finally went to sleep after about 2 hours of lying in bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry's Strongest Power

He got up at about 2:30 P.M. He ate breakfast, and then walked straight to Vincent's dormitory. When he got there, he was surprised to Vincent and a man he didn't know there. This man had short black hair, black eyes, was about 6'2 and, rather lengthy.

"Good to see you finally decided to come." Vincent said. "You probably don't know him, but this is Kyoshiro. He's one of the trainers here. He helps train people who, as we say, have split personalities. And I was watching the other day when you were fighting Ron. You completely changed emotionally and physically."

"So you're saying that he's going to train me to stop having this split personality?" Harry said.

"No; I'll be training you to control it and use it to your best strengths." Kyoshiro said. "Of course, you'll start your training after you finish your training with Vincent and Sephiroth. Well, I'd better be off Vincent; I've got another trainee to teach."

Kyoshiro left the room without saying good bye. Harry just looked back at Vincent.

"Well, you were getting a little better as the day went on yesterday. But you're still not doing that good." Vincent.

"What am I doing wrong?" Harry asked.

"Well, first off, you're definitely not focusing." Vincent said.

"Well, I keep thinking of something else." Harry said.

"I've been meaning to ask you; what is it that you see when you imagine protecting someone?" Vincent asked.

"I keep seeing my mom and some guy with long hair up in the rafters about to shoot her." Harry said. "And as hard as I try to focus on protecting my mom, I want to know who the man is. When I look at him, I feel as if I know him."

"Well, usually people with this bloodline imagine something of their own past experiences." Vincent said.

"So, you're saying that, my mom died that way? From a man shooting her?" Harry said.

"Don't you know how your mom died?" Vincent asked.

"No. I never found out. She died when I was really young. And just about 2 days after she died, I came here." Harry said.

"Well, that definitely could be how your mom died, but I might be wrong." Vincent said. "Let's continue on. I want you to do the same thing you did last time, but this time you need to focus harder on protecting your mom than finding out whom that man is."

"Ok, I'll try my best to focus on her." Harry said. Harry yet again imagined his mom there, while the long haired man aimed at her. Harry focused as hard as he could on protecting her. And than, everything went in slow motion. Harry saw the bullet slowly flying towards his mom. He ran over to protect her. The bullet went right through Harry. And then everything went back into regular pace.

"You did it. You were really able to protect your mom that time. You did really well. But don't get cocky. That doesn't mean you will be able to do that every time you try." Vincent said.

"Ok, I understand. But when I was doing it, everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Like I was moving 5 times faster than everything and anything else. Harry said.

"Yes, I know. I've done it plenty of times myself." Vincent said. "Now, try again and see if you can do it 2 times in a row."

Harry imagined his mom being there again with the long haired man aiming at her. But this time there was someone new. There was a little girl, over in the corner crying. She was watching the man as he aim at Harry's mom. Harry totally forgot about focusing on protecting his mom. The bullet sailed from the gun and went right through Harry's mom.

"You're not focusing." Vincent said. "Why are you not focusing on protecting your mom?"

"There was someone new." Harry said, the room and Vincent just now coming into focus. "There was a little girl in the corner crying. And I couldn't think. I was just wondering who she was."

"A little girl?" Vincent asked. "Did you have any siblings, any at all?"

"Not any that I can think of. I mean, I'm sure I would have remembered something about a sibling." Harry said. But than suddenly, Harry remembered that girl from the hospital wing. The little girl and the woman had an uncanny resemblance to each other.

"I don't know if this helps, but I do remember a woman coming to the hospital wing when I was there. She somehow knew my name when I had never seen her before." Harry said.

"So a woman out of nowhere, just suddenly comes up to you and starts talking to you, as if she's known you for years? Even though you have never seen her before?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, that's about exactly right on the dot." Harry said.

"Hmmmmmmm, well, I can't really say I know what actually is going on." Vincent said. "Well, let's continue your training tomorrow. And this time, don't come here at 2:00 P.M. Come around 10:30 A.M."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said.

He walked out of the room and a blade came up right to his throat.

"If you ever try anything like that again, I'll kill **you.**" A voice said. The voice was unmistakable. It was Ron.

Harry looked over towards Ron and the blade drew closer to Harry's throat.

"Don't move." Ron said. "Or I'll give you another little scar on the other side to match the other one."

Harry's eyes again turned into blood red. He was about to draw his sword but Ron grabbed his arm. And in a swift movement he broke Harry's arm. Harry didn't cry or scream but writhed in pain. Harry closed his eyes, and next thing he knew, the blade was lifted from his throat.

"Trying to attack someone before they even know your there, are you?" A voice said.

Harry heard Ron whimper in fear. Harry opened his eyes and saw Sephiroth there with his blade on Ron's throat.

"You know, I really hate it when people do a little sneak attack." Sephiroth said. "Now, pull up your sword, and face your opponent."

Ron did as Sephiroth said. He pulled up his sword and faced Harry. Harry did the same. You could slightly see a purple glow on the blade. Sephiroth moved out of the way and the fight started. Ron struck first by swinging his blade horizontally, but Harry dodged it easily and swung his sword vertically. The blade just barely missed Ron. Ron quickly recovered and did a stabbing motion. Harry used his sword to push Ron's sword away, and did the same move he did last time, but aimed a little to the left. The blade came flying down, lightning fast towards the middle of Ron's head. Ron put up his sword to block it. Harry's blade broke right through Ron's blade. Harry's sword was about to connect with Ron's head, but Sephiroth put his sword in the way. But Sephiroth did it at an angle that the blade didn't break.

"That's enough of that." Sephiroth said. "You both fought well. And I can't wait till I get to train you two."

Harry stared at Ron, while he stared back. Ron saw that Harry's eyes had changed back to green, but still had the same angry look in them. Ron finally left after the two of them glared at each other for another 5 minutes.

"You did pretty well there, for a beginner." Sephiroth said. "But, truthfully, you probably wouldn't have won if it wasn't for that sword of yours. If it wasn't mythril-edged, Ron would have beaten you."

"That's not true. I would have gotten a good hit on him." Harry said angrily.

"No, you wouldn't have. When you attacked, you left yourself wide open to an attack. Ron knew this, that's why he blocked it. If your sword wouldn't have broken through his sword, he would have gotten you."

"Well, I still beat him. And how did you know my sword was a mythril-edged blade?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I am a master of the Muramasa. I can tell what is on your blade, what type of Muramasa you have, and how long you've been using it." Sephiroth said.

"Oh, well I knew you were really good with it, but I didn't know you were that good." Harry said. "I better get going; I have to continue my training with Vincent tomorrow."

Harry walked off towards his room. He went straight to sleep when he hit the pillow. He woke up during the middle of the night. It was about 2:30 A.M. He got out of his bed and walked out his door. There wasn't much light around. It seemed that everyone had already gone to sleep. But he decided to go for a walk because he was restless. He walked up to the top of the school, where there he could see practically everything outside of the school. He just stared in to the dark. This is where he could escape the hustle and bustle of the school. Where he could come up and just think. Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. He whipped around quickly, pulling out his sword at the same time, and cut right through what was there. He felt his sword connect with it. He looked down and saw something pitch black. It was really weird looking. But then he saw that it was a raven. He felt sorry for the bird because it was just flying around, when suddenly a blade just cut right through it. But he felt like there was something weird about it. It looked different from most ravens. He got up and started looking around to see if there was someone or something else in the room. Although he couldn't see that well, he could tell that there was no one else in the room. He looked back down at the raven, but it wasn't there anymore. He looked towards the forest, thinking if somehow the bird survived the blow; it would surely have flown towards the forest. But he couldn't see anything. He left the tower, and walked back to his room. He got there and tried to go to sleep but he was restless. He kept thinking about that raven. He could have sworn it was dead. But he guessed he was wrong. The rest of the night he was thinking about that raven. Wondering where it had come from.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A New Enemy Emerged

Harry woke up early that morning. He left to go to the great hall as soon as he was dressed. He ate bacon, pancakes, and some buttered toast. Right after that, he went to Vincent's room. When he got there, Vincent wasn't there. He looked around, but couldn't find him. He, of course, looked up into the rafters. But Vincent wasn't there either.

"You won't find him here." A voice said behind him. "He hasn't been here all night."

Harry whipped around quickly to find Sephiroth there.

"No disrespect sir, but why are you here and Vincent isn't?" Harry said.

"I will not take it personally. Anyways, he told me to tell you that he will not be here for a while, and that you should start your training with me right now." Sephiroth said.

"Well, how are we going to get started?" Harry asked curiously.

"You will be training with wooden swords." Sephiroth said. "And you will be training with him." He pointed behind Harry.

Harry turned around and was surprised to find Kyoshiro behind him.

"When…how?" Harry asked surprised.

"Your eyes aren't fast enough to follow me or Sephiroth." Kyo said. "When you first came in, we saw you looking around to make sure no one was here. We came in as you were turned around."

"Oh, well, I knew you were fast, but I didn't know you were that fast. I didn't even notice that you came in." Harry said.

"Enough talk, let's get started." Kyo said. "I'm not as good as Sephiroth using a Muramasa, but I am well known for it."

"Once you're able to beat Kyoshiro in a sword fight, you will start facing me." Sephiroth said.

Kyoshiro pulled out his sword, and held it high above his head. While Harry pulled his own sword out and held it with both hands, the handle where Harry's hip was. Kyoshiro suddenly disappeared. Harry started looking around, but the only person he could see was Sephiroth.

"Above you." A voice said above him.

Harry looked up and saw Kyo coming down towards him, about to swing his sword. Harry quickly put his sword up to block it. Kyo acted as though the blade was going to hit, but suddenly swung it horizontally. Harry, with his sword still up, ducked. Kyo's blade missed Harry's head, and hit Harry's sword. It knocked the sword out of his hand. Harry tried to punch Kyo, but he easily dodged it and punched Harry in the gut. Harry fell to the ground, losing his breathe.

"You're trying to anticipate the attack, which is your weakness." Kyo said. "You should be patient, and wait for the attack. Unless, you have mastered the technique of anticipating an attack from your opponent."

"So your saying that if I haven't mastered the technique of anticipating attacks, that I should stop trying?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying." Kyo said. "Now, try attacking me again."

Harry quickly lifted his sword and attacked Kyo. He tried to do a vertical attack, but Kyo blocked it with his sword easily. Than kneed Harry in the stomach. Harry fell to his knees, loss of breath.

"I don't get it." Harry said. "My sword should cut through your sword with ease."

"If you're facing someone with my kind of skill, a sword won't win the battle for you."

Harry pulled up his sword again, and started lashing at Kyo as if he was angry with him. But, out of nowhere, a sword came and blocked his attacks.

"That's enough for today." Sephiroth said. "Don't let your anger control you. Or an amateur could beat."

Sephiroth lifted his sword, and put it in the holster.

"Come back tomorrow early." Sephiroth said.

Sephiroth and Kyo left together, still talking about him. Harry left and went straight to his room. He was very tired from facing Kyo. If Kyo was the guy to just prepare him for facing Sephiroth, he didn't even want to think about facing Sephiroth. He had a troubled sleep. Although it had been a couple days, Harry was having nightmares of the long haired man killing his mom. All night he dreamed the same nightmare, over and over and over. He woke up rather early, probably because he had a start from the nightmare. He quickly got dressed and walked to the great hall to get some breakfast. He wasn't really that hungry, so he just had some toast and bacon. Than he went to go train with Sephiroth and Kyo. It felt to him like he was following the same schedule for the next week and a half. After about ten days of training with Kyo when it happened. Harry and Kyo were attacking each other furiously, but not landing a single blow. Both of them could tell that Harry came a long way and was becoming a great swordsman. The fight was absolutely furious. Swing after swing, slash after slash. Yet neither could hit the other.

Than, surprisingly to both Kyo and Sephiroth, Harry struck Kyo hard on the side of the knee cap, making Kyo fall to his knees.

Harry, also being surprised by this, let out a half snigger half laugh. Kyo started to laugh as well. Sephiroth just kind of looked at them, no emotion what so ever.

"I think you're slipping Kyo." Sephiroth said. "Either that, or Harry's getting better. But I highly doubt it's the second one."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Harry said in an angry voice.

BOOM!

The three of them stood there shocked.

"Ummmmmm, what was that?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure, but we need to go check it out." Kyo said. "Let's go."

The three of them ran outside, trying to figure out what had happened. Right when they opened the door, they were greeted by twelve men. All of them wearing dark red suits and with swords in their hands. What Harry thought was weird, was that they all looked almost exactly the same.

"I'm guessing there not from here." Harry said. But no one answered, because Sephiroth and Kyo were already fighting. Harry was only left with two people. He was, of course, a little disappointed at this. He really wanted to try out his skills. But before he knew it, he had taken them both down. Harry looked over, and saw that both Kyo and Sephiroth had already finished with the men who attacked them. Each of them was facing five men.

"Wow, you really are getting better Harry." Kyo said.

"That's enough talk, we're under attack." Sephiroth said.

The three of them took off towards the headmaster's office. Along the way, there were students all over the place fighting the soldiers. Every once and a while, the three would encounter a few soldiers, who they easily broke through. When they finally reached the headmaster's office, they saw a few of the teachers fighting what looked like elite soldiers. The teachers who hadn't been there for long were finding that they were a bit troublesome. But they had Cloud and Sephiroth with them, who were cutting through them with ease.

"Where have you three been?" Cloud asked after cutting through a soldier with his huge buster sword. "We've been trying to protect the headmaster, but we think a few of them came from the air. We've been able to hold them off here, but we need you to go check on him."

"You got it." Kyo said. "Let's get up there."

The three of them headed up to the office. When they got there, there were six people surrounding the headmaster. One of them was talking to him in a deep voice. The man who was talking was extremely tall. He must have been at least 6'8.

"If you don't give her up, we will take her forcefully and burn this place to the ground." The tall man said.

"Then you'll have to take it by force, because we will not give her up." The headmaster said.

Three of the people turned towards the group and immediately attacked. Harry was holding his own, but he wasn't even getting close to touching the attacker. Sephiroth wasn't even able to touch the person he wasn't facing. And what was really bad was that they weren't even using their weapons. The person Harry was facing was extremely good. It was almost like he knew what Harry was going to do before Harry did. Then, as if out of nowhere, the person stuck his fist right in Harry's stomach with such force that it knocked Harry right to the ground. Harry couldn't breathe what so ever. It felt like his lung had collapsed. Once Harry was down, the person he was facing went to go help the others. But it was not needed. Soon after Harry was taken down, Sephiroth and Kyo did the same.

"We're done for now." The leader said. "But we'll be back, and next time she will be coming with us whether you like it or not." Then the six of them disappeared in a shroud of darkness.

"Who were those people?" Harry asked. He looked from Kyo to Sephiroth, but they looked just as confused as he was.

"They were the Six King Demons." The headmaster said. "They were here looking for someone, as you might have guessed. But for her sake, I can't reveal who she is."

"Wait, how come I've never heard of the Six King Demons?" Harry asked.

"Because they choose that you don't know about them." The headmaster said.

"What do you mean?" The three of them asked at once.

"The only people who have heard about them are dead." The headmaster said. "Now Harry, I think you should be off to bed. I need to have a meeting on this matter. For now, you should act like nothing happened."

Harry listened and left the office to go to his room.


End file.
